


It Was A Dark & Stormy Night

by Gildedmuse



Series: It Was A Dark & Stormy Night [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Banter, Challenge Response, Early Seasons Buffy, First Lines Challenge, Gen, Mentor!Giles, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Rain, Short One Shot, Vampire Slaying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 22:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18678598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gildedmuse/pseuds/Gildedmuse
Summary: Buffy is not crazy into slaying in the middle of a storm. Can't vampires try and be a little considerate?





	It Was A Dark & Stormy Night

**Author's Note:**

> [Posted to Tumblr around 2013 as part of a series of fics all beginning with the same line.]

**It Was A Dark & Stormy Night**

 

So most of the night had been all stormy with the rain falling pretty much non-stop except for every now and then the wind got so bad it seemed to sweep straight up like… Whoosh! Right up in her face. Can rain fall up? Is that even possible?

 

Buffy contemplated if rain could go up and even if it did would you still call it falling while she round kicked the vamp up against the side of the building she’d found him wandering near, shocked him still long enough that she had more than enough time to stake him, pulling back as he poofed away into the usual dust cloud which the wind managed to sweep right into her face.

 

“Ewww..” She made a face, sticking her tongue out and shaking her head which had the same effect of a wet dog. “Great now I’ve got vampire all over me. Do you have any idea what that does for the complexion?” She swept her bangs back from her eyes, turning to make sure Giles was still there. Yep, still just standing around watching her like she’s taking some kind of test. Honestly, the whole wet tweed look was fitting for him. It brought out his usual wet blanketness so well. “I guess this must remind you of home, huh? Probably in London this is like your pleasant spring day.”

 

Giles gave her a look of mild agitation. “You should be able to slay regardless of weather conditions, it’s an important skill,” he pointed out, moving to hold the umbrella back over her while Buffy rang out her hair. “If it doesn’t stop them from hunting it should hardly stop you from patrolling.”

 

“Hey if they’re hungry enough to be out in this storm, maybe we should give them a break,” Buffy said, but there was no convection there and Giles didn’t even bother to give her a disapproving frown for more than a few seconds at the most.

 

“I suppose some of them like it,” Giles answered, although he seemed to be wondering himself. “Perhaps for some it adds to the over all atmosphere of their hunt.”

 

“Because hunting at night isn’t scary enough, some have to wait for the whole dark and stormy night cliche,” Buffy simplified, which was what she pretty much got out of what Giles had been saying. Of course they would go for drama. She’s surprised some don’t wear the capes. “Aren’t all nights dark and stormy? I mean, like it’s sort of redundant to point out that it’s dark at night isn’t it? Like I get why you’d mention it was rainy but no one watches the weather channel like gosh I wonder how dark it’s going to be out tonight, I’m really hoping for some good light. Umm, hello, it’s night it’s pretty much always dark.”

Oh good now Giles was giving her that look like he was worried about the way her brain worked. Well, what? It’s not like it really did make that much sense or… “Arg!” She had looked down and noticed the water stains all over her brown boots. “I just got these, too! They cost me like four month of allowance!”

 

“Well, if you had worn the outfit I’d suggested,” Giles pointed out, juggling the flashlight in his hand as he reached down to pick the duffel bag he’d brought along. Even without opening it Buffy swears the yellow clothes inside were bright enough she could see flashes of them even now, or maybe those were just horror flashbacks.

 

“Yeah because that is exactly what this night needs. For someone to catch me sporting the ever fashionable "Slaying In The Rain” style boots and hat,“ Buffy replied, rolling her eyes and crossing her arms over her chest. No, if she was going to be out here in this awful weather creeping around in dark, icky alley ways she was only going to do it while looking at least mildly fashionable.

 

"Well,” Giles actually looked a little hurt, like in a way that made Buffy almost feel a little guilty before she remembered that yellow. Eehhh. “I hardly think it’s as horrible as you make it out. And it is practical.”

 

“Practical? Giles do you even hear yourself. No one has ever said, wow your outfit looks really practical today, I love it.” See this was Buffy’s whole point. I mean, it was nice and all that he cared enough to come prepared, but if Buffy could die tonight. Well, as much as she could die any night. Point is, what if they found her corpse and it was all dressed up in matching yellow plastic? Could you actually die again of embarrassment once you were a corpse? Buffy had killed her fair share of the undead and she had yet to see it, but she’s pretty sure that if you could, that would do it. “Look from now on let me worry about the outfits and you just… keep us focused on the struggling against the dark forces, okay?”

 


End file.
